First meeting (second time)
by MissBrunetteBarbie
Summary: Caroline wakes up in bed with a strange man besides her. Apparently he is her husband they're both in New Orleans and oh, they're vampires? Talk about amnesia, this seems more like a movie. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

The first thing Caroline noticed when she woke up was that the bed was too soft. She kept her eyes shut and tried to inhale the Virginia Air, but the only thing she felt was a sweet and intoxicating smell that reminded her of hotel rooms. She touched the matters expecting to find her favourite pillow next to her, only to feel the softness of silk sheets. She tried to think about what was happenining when she heard a voice coming from the same bed she was slewping in:

"Good morning, sweetheart".

Oh, God, oh, God! She dad been kidnapped.

She tried to remember what happened before she went asleep. Except that she _didn't_ remember going to sleep. No, sir, the last thing Caroline Forbes could recall was crying her heart out to Bonnie after the nnew guy, Stefan had turned her down, unsurprisingly for Elena.

Ok. So this begged the question: when was she kidnapped? By who? And for what end? Caroline tried to get herself to calm down. Her mom was tge sheriff. She will find her.

"Sweetheart?" her kidnapper asked worried when she didn't return his greeting.

Caroline took a deep breath and turned around to face him. She was surprised to see that he was a rather young (and very handaome) man lying next to her in bed. He looked at her like he couldn't quit figure out what was wrong. Ironic, considering the fact that he had kidnapped her.

He looked at her like he was looking for something and when he saw her blank and almost hostile face he felt his fangs dropp.

Needles to say, Caroline screamed.i

iSo, how do you like it? I haven't written anything before and English is not my first language so please read and review. If I get 4 reviews I will continue it, if not I won't


	2. Chapter 2

Klaus watched the woman in the room with interest. He knew only one thing and cared for only that one: This woman was not Caroline.

Oh, she looked like his Caroline, smelt like his Caroline and even sounded like his Caroline (but he really, really did not appreciate her high-pitched shrieks). However one look at her behavior and he imediatly realized that this was not the girl he fell for more than 40 years ago. So, that begged the question: who was she?

In less than a second his hand wrapped around her neck and she was chocking while tears were rolling down her face.

"Who are you? What are you doing here? Where is Caroline?" he asked, getting closer and closer to a feral growl.

The girl was shaking from head to toe, but she seemed to know what was good for her because she opened her mouth to answer:

"I am Caroline... Who..." she never finished her question, ending it instead with a pathetic whimper.

Klaus wondered for a moment what he should do, but in the end decided that he should let her go. As soon as his hand was unwrapped from her neck the girl jumped back as far as possible, like a rabbid caught into a trap. A silent cry shuddered her body and she was looking at him like a deer looks at the hunter. And, despite knowing that this was not the woman he loved, it still somehow hurt Klaus.

She didn't seem very threatening, he mused. In fact, considering her attitudine it seemed that she was more clueless than him about what was going on. Phearps a gentler aproach would be better.

"Caroline" he called her, watching carefully her reaction.

First she flinched and it seemed as if she would cry once more, but the Forbes courage took over and she looked at him straight in the eyes:

"Yes?"

Her answer sounded more like a question, as if she was unsure of her own name.

Klaus looked at her feeling completly lost. For the first time in decades he was without Caroline, even if said woman was in the same room with him (because he was starting to believe that this was actually Catoline. He knew her good enough to realize that).

"Please let me go, please" she begged and he was stunned by the vilnerability behind her words. Caroline never begged, and yet...

Suddenly a question popped into his mind and even though it made no sense, he asked her anyway:

"How old are you, Caroline?"

 **Hello, lovely readers. Here is chapter two. Please excuse any gramatical mistakes, English is not my first lanhuage. Also, I have a question about Bonnie's pairing. The options are:**

 **Enzo**

 **Elijah**

 **Marcel**

 **Let me know who she should be with in a review (you can choose ONLY from this 3 options). Till next time,**

 **Artemis**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: If TVD belonged to me Klaus and Caroline would have been planning their wedding in Prague at this point.**

How old was she? What kind of question was that? And what kind of kidnapper didn't know that? Like seriously, shouldn't there be a rule about knowing your victims or something? _Focus, Caroline,_ she scolded herself. _This man is dangerous._ Except that he wasn't a man, was he? No, he was some kind of monster with... with FANGS. And speaking of fangs, it was better not to enrage him, so she decided to answer his (ridicolous) question:

"Seventeen"

The man gave no sign of hearing her, except licking his lips with his tounge. Oh, God, oh God, he was prepearing to eat her. Probably that he wanted to know her age to find out if she was still fresh, or something equally disgusting. Coming to such a conclusion, Caroline screamed and ran out from the room, not even wondering why tha door wasn't looked.

Klaus swore under his breath when he saw the girl running away! This was so not good. He may need to change tactics. In a minute, using his vampire speed he was in front of her.

Coming face to face with the monster, Caroline tried to make another escape attemp, but Klaus used his force to stop her and looking in her terrified blue eyes, he used his compulsion:

"Caroline, you will not run away from me"

It would have been better if he would have compelled her to calm down, but his Caroline hated compulsion of any form (Damon Salvatore's fault as he had come to find out later). So he chose the lesser of two evils.

Meanwhile, Caroline was freaking out. For whatever reason her body wasn't under control anymore. She couldn't move no matter how much she wanted it.

"What have you done to me? What can't I move? Stop it!" she yelled, feeling seconds away from a full Caroline neurotic crisis. Not being in control made her feel awful, especially when it came to her own body.

Klaus sighed. This won't be easy for any of them.

"It's okay, love. I promise I won't do anything to you. My name is Klaus and ah, ... you already know me"

Caroline looked at him like he just told her that the sky was made of apples, bananas and oranges. And, in all honesty, he could not blame her. But since he decied for a complete reveal, he could just as well keep going.

"I am your husband!"

This time she outright laughed. Klaus waited for her to calm down, but it seemed that she was enjoying herself too much.

Annoyed, he hlared at her:

"Stop it love, it's not funny"

"Yeah, it is. First you kidnapp me and now you tell me that we are FREAKING MARRIED! Why the hell did you even think taht this would work? Like really, I have a brain you know. Just because I am blond does not mean I am stupid"

At the last sentece she was so angry that her voice raised an octave and Klaus couldn't help but smile. Rambling, angry Caroline was just too adorable to resist.

Unfortunatly, the blond did not take too well to his obvious humor.

"Oh my God, are you making fun of me?!"

"No, no, Caroline, I just..."

"You just what? Huh? You just decided to kidnapp a girl and toy with her by telling her white lies? And what's your goal anyway? Do you want to what? Eat me?"

When she uttered the last sentence Caroline remembered what kind of monster stood in front of her. And she also remembered that she was afraid of him. Teriffied, even.

Seeing the change in her body posture and the way her lower lip trembled slightly, Klaus tried to reasurre her once again that he meant no harm.

"What are you?" she asked quitely.

"A vampire" answered Klaus, deciding to be truthful. Lies get him nowhere when it comes to Caroline.

This time Caroline neither cried nor screamed. Instead she did something that was unheard of for a vampire: she fainted.

 **Hello, lovely readers. Thank you so much for everyone who took their time to review, favourite or follow this story. Now I know this update may come a little too late, but when I started this story I knew I won't have time to update it regulary. And especially not with long chapters. So be glad that I managed to update this chapter now. If you notice the chapters grow in lenght but so does the period of time between thee updates.**

 **Also, last chapter I asked a question about Bonnie's pairing:**

 **Till now we have 5 votes for Enzo, 3 for Elijah and 1 for Marcel. Bonenzo seems to be favoured but Bonlijah and Boncel fit better with my storyline so you can still choose.**

 **Till next time,**

 **Artemis**


End file.
